


Can't Seem To Make You Mine

by failedabortion



Series: Lots of Orphan Black Femslash [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Lesbian Character, Cheeky Sarah, F/F, Fluff, Minor Beth Childs/Alison Hendrix, Oblivious Puppy Cosima, Piercings, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedabortion/pseuds/failedabortion
Summary: Cosima learns the hard way she shouldn't assume things about girls.





	Can't Seem To Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this done with other pairings and I decided that I would also like to do one. Some of these will be connected and some of them won't be.

Cosima looked around the room and wondered how Beth and Alison had managed to drag her into all of the craziness that was this exchange program. Beth's girl, MK had showed up, shook Beth's hand, and then went back to her dorm. Alison's had yet to show up and Cosima's was nowhere to be found, but there were rumors surrounding the two of them. None of them necessarily good, which wasn't exactly encouraging.

"Oi are you Cosima?" A British girl asked and Cosima nodded, offering her hand for the girl to shake. "Sarah."

"Nice to meet you." Cosima said and Sarah nodded. Cosima would be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted to Sarah in the least bit. Beth had teased her about having a thing for foreign girls or at least blondes, foreign blondes holding the record for most post-breakup sex. "Um, do you want to talk about anything or hang out or something?"

"Eh, doesn't matter much to me." Sarah said and Cosima wrote her number down and handed it to Sarah so she could go about her day. Alison's girl, Helena ended up not showing and scheduling a lunch for them instead. As Cosima went back to Beth and Alison's shared apartment, she thought about Sarah and how perfect she seemed.

"You're smitten already aren't you?" Beth asked and Cosima shook her head. "You so are, I can see it on your face that you're in a love with her."

"I am not in love." Cosima said, if anything it was a crush. "I'm starting to regret coming home with the two of you."

"Trust me, you've made worse mistakes dear." Alison said and Cosima sighed. "How many times did you break up with that French girl?"

"Oh my god, don't even bring it up!" Cosima said burying her head in a pillow. "Besides, Sarah seems straight."

"Yeah, I've seen her hit on Paul a lot." Beth said and Cosima groaned slightly. "I'm sorry, we'll find you someone else. Maybe you can find a cute freshman at the GSA club Sunday."

"Whatever, I need some time to myself anyways." Cosima said and Beth gave her a look. When Sarah walked in with a tall skinny boy she'd seen around a bit, Cosima didn't think anything of it, especially since straight girls tended to come in here and didn't exactly like getting hit on. She'd learned the hard way from Krystal, who ended up sleeping with her now ex-girlfriend before moving on to Tony who was currently chatting up the boy next to Sarah.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Sarah said bumping Cosima's hip with her own. Cosima shrugged before leading the meeting and agreeing to join Sarah and her foster brother Felix for a coffee. "So, Cos, what is there to do around here?"

"Well, I normally just sit in my room and get baked." Cosima said and there was a devilish smile on Sarah's face that drove her a little bit crazy. "Maybe tomorrow you can come over because I have a paper that is due in less than 6 hours."

"Have fun with that." Sarah said and Cosima left. Her little hang out with Sarah couldn't seem to come fast enough, although it might have been the fact that she was stressing over her paper and whether or not she'd actually get her house to herself or her mother would be home.

"Beth, can I use your apartment to hang out with Sarah in?" Cosima asked as soon as Beth had come out from her first class. "I promise nothing will happen, my mom will be home and she gets weird when I bring people over and even weirder whenever I smoke with people."

"I got you babe." Beth said and Cosima hugged her before running off. She gathered up some things and then texted Sarah the address before buying a couple of snacks and hoping that Alison's craft club wouldn't run shorter than normal. When Cosima heard a knock on the door she rushed to open it, counting to 3 in her head before swinging the door open.

"Hey." Cosima said and Sarah sat down on the couch and Cosima lit up a joint and then a bong. Sarah took a hit of the bong before handing it over to Cosima. "There's different shit in each. Some of it's Beth's old stuff, some of it's mine, and some of it was Alison's from high school."

"That soccer mom in training used to smoke weed?" Sarah asked surprised. Cosima nodded, wiping her nose and getting her sweater caught in the nose ring that Alison had made her for. Sarah unhook it and Cosima smiled at her, grateful. "I like your piercing."

"Thanks, do you have any?" Cosima asked and Sarah nodded.

"I got two new ones last night." Sarah said and Cosima smiled. Sarah started to lift her shirt up a bit and that's when it began to click in Cosima's mind that Sarah's piercings were nipple piercings. When the piercings were actually in view, Cosima's face was probably redder than it'd ever been in her adult life, including the first time she'd walked in on Beth and Alison.

"I just, don't know what the fuck happened?" Cosima exclaimed throwing her arms into the air as she explained what happened to Beth and Alison. Beth snickered and Alison looked concerned, but then again Alison was always kind of concerned. "Also, whatever you used to smoke was amazing."

"Sounds to me like you missed out on a chance to have sex with a foreign girl. How will you ever get better?" Beth teased and Cosima rolled her eyes. "Talk to her."

"Alright." Cosima said and she had every intention to, seriously she did, but things were scary and it was easier to just stand outside of the class that Sarah shared with Beth and make an excuse in order to bail.

"You'll do fine." Beth said patting Cosima on the shoulder before disappearing in the crowd of students. Sarah walked out, looking like she'd just woken up, a couple of new bruises on her arms.

"Cosima, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked and Cosima began to walk with her, trying to think of the words to ask her out.

"I realize that since you're straight you won't want to go out with me, but I was wondering if maybe we could go for lunch sometime?" Cosima asked and Sarah looked almost angry.

"No, I mean, I like you and all, but you've been turning down my advances and you assumed." Sarah said and Cosima looked at her sadly. "Maybe you'll have a better chance later."

"Yeah." Cosima said and Sarah walked off, leaving Cosima to fall back on the wall and slide down it.


End file.
